


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dramedy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Bae Suji | Suzy/Kim Myungsoo | L, Mutual Pining, Office Worker Sungjong, Office Worker Woohyun, Romantic Comedy, Roommates to lovers, Sungjong-centric, Woohyun-centric, Woojong are Roommates, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Sungjong/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**12:55 PM**

"This is the third time this week that you've been late for work Woohyun-ah."

Woohyun bowed apologeticly to his boss."I'm not being late on purpose sir."He said,not looking at his boss' face."I promise that I'll try my best to improve my schedule in the future sir."


End file.
